


Love Song

by Meero94



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Pynch Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ronan marvels at waking up next to Adam.</p><p>Written for <em>Pynch Week 2016 </em>:<br/>Day 2: Sun kissed skin // Prom night // <strong>Morning after </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Lovesong" by The Cure, because the song reminds me of Adam and Ronan.
> 
> Mentions of/implied sex.

When Ronan opened his eyes, his first thought was of light.

His body felt soft and deliciously languid, the tiredness there a content sort he wouldn’t mind experiencing over and over again. He blinked once, twice, and then turned his head to stare at the boy sleeping next to him. In the half-light sneaking through the window, Adam’s freckled shoulder and part of his back were illuminated while the rest of him was thrown in delicate shadows. His hair caught some of the light and morphed into a crown, his face soft with sleep and a contentedness that wouldn’t have found its way to Adam Parrish’s face even less than a year ago.

Ronan stared at Adam, as he often did, and thought of miracles of nature, of art and old Gods. 

Adam’s arm was stretched across Ronan’s chest, his hand curled around Ronan’s left bicep, and his head tucked against Ronan’s shoulder. The warm weight of Adam’s body pressing Ronan down made his heart ache with pleasure. They were both naked under the sheets and the fact only served to remind Ronan of the night before; of bodies moving together, the heat of sweat slick skin, and the sound of names whispered out like prayers.

Adam had been sleeping in Ronan’s bed for a month now, but things never progressed further than sleep and a few make-out sessions. Sometimes they’d have hushed conversations in the middle of the night, other times there would be searching lips and roaming hands that never went too far, and on nights where neither of them could fall asleep they’d exchange secrets like kids trading cards on the playground.

Ronan cherished every moment Adam chose to spend with him, every word and thought that Adam shared or analyzed while Ronan listened. They were both creatures of actions and words –especially for Ronan- were sometimes hard to come by, but they were both learning the good and unlearning the bad together.

Ronan took none of it for granted. 

Had Adam wanted to wait another month or twelve to have sex, Ronan wouldn’t have minded. They weren’t shy or scarce with intimacy; they exchanged soft, passing touches mindlessly from the first week, but sex was something that they hadn’t discussed until last night and then they had plunged right into it, as they did almost everything else.

Adam had asked Ronan his consent throughout the whole thing, had stopped every now and then to make sure that Ronan still wanted this and that he hadn’t changed his mind or felt uncomfortable with anything Adam was doing, and Ronan in return had said yes every time and asked in return. It had been sweet and a little bit awkward at first as they learned each other’s bodies in new ways, but they had also laughed at each other a few times; at knees digging into ribs and foreheads knocked together, and exchanged shy smiles that made Ronan’s heart beat painfully quick every time. 

The memories left Ronan buzzing with happiness. He felt his lips twitch in a helpless smile as he looked at Adam’s mussed up hair, at the hickey drawn lovingly against Adam’s neck. His chest was so full, he feared it’d burst and spill light everywhere. And for once he didn’t even consider the possibility of this being a dream; the weight of Adam in his arms too real and familiar to question.

“It’s rude to stare at people while they’re trying to sleep,” Came Adam’s drawl. His voice was thick with sleep and his consonants were blurred with it. Adam was taking less and less care with hiding his accent lately, and the realization made Ronan thrill every time.

Ronan moved his lips closer to Adam’s temple and placed a soft kiss there before responding, making sure to speak clearly so Adam could hear him.

“What’s rude is you pointing that shit out when you’re not supposed to be awake in the first place,” Ronan fired back. 

“That’s a bullshit argument,” Adam answered, sounding amused. “What time is it?”

“Not sure, but it’s still early. Your alarm hasn’t gone off yet,” Ronan said and then wriggled the arm curled around Adam’s waist. “Move over, fucker, I can’t feel my arm.”

Adam groaned something that sounded vaguely like an insult, and then rose up so Ronan could pull his arm away. Adam watched, his face resting against his pillow, while Ronan shook his arm a bit until the blood rushed back to it. Ronan saw Adam’s lips quirk up and felt an answering smile threatening to escape him.

They stared at each other for a few long moments, and Ronan was pleased at the look of pure happiness on Adam’s face. He thought  _God, I love him_ and then pushed the thought aside and pushed himself down in a position mirroring Adam’s.

“Good morning,” Adam grinned at Ronan once he settled back down against his own pillows. His expression was as open and pleased as Ronan had ever seen it, and the sight made Ronan’s own lips loosen into a fond smile.

“Morning, loser,” Ronan spoke and watched as Adam’s grin widened. “Your hair is all messed up. Good thing we kicked Chainsaw out last night or she’d have thought it was a nest.”

“It's all your fault, you kept running your fingers through it,” Adam complained but he was still smiling and his cheeks were a bit flushed. Ronan grinned at the sight and moved his hand to run his fingers through Adam’s hair.

“You’re just going to make it worse, aren’t you?” Adam sighed, his eyes following Ronan’s movement.

“I’m wounded at the lack of trust, Parrish,” Ronan said. His fingers ran through Adam’s hair and pulled the soft strands into a delightful mess. A far  _messier_ delightful mess.

“I trust you to always act like an asshole,” Adam said cleverly. He raised his hand in an aborted movement towards his hair, and then rested it against Ronan’s waist instead. “You about done there?”

“Yes, Adam, you look great now.” It wasn’t a lie; Ronan thought Adam always looked great. Regardless of how silly his hair looked at any given moment.

“Asshole,” Adam shook his head, then leaned across the small space between them to brush his lips against Ronan’s in a chaste kiss. “Morning.”

“You’ve already said that,” Ronan murmured, his own lips brushing against Adam’s as he spoke, the delight of it as sharp and encompassing as the very first time they kissed. He thought he’d never stop thrilling at being able to kiss Adam Parrish. “Good morning, Adam.”

“Yes, you’ve already said that,” Adam repeated, smiling. A smile that could burn oceans and outshine the stars with its brilliance.

Ronan ran his fingers in a reverent touch against Adam’s lips, enjoying the way their curve widened under his fingertips.

When Adam kissed him again, deeper and not as chaste this time, Ronan felt his body come awake with every press of lips, every shared breath. He thought of light and warm touches, and then he stopped thinking and let his mind quiet down, sinking into feeling instead.

Neither he nor Adam spoke again for a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have never written Ronan and Adam before, aside from a few headcanons on tumblr, so I'm really nervous about this. Please tell me what you think <3
> 
> If you have any prompts or want to scream about Pynch in general my tumblr is sulkybbarnes.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments/kudos are most appreciated, tell me what you think!!


End file.
